The invention relates to a cladding with an elastic boundary layer which forms the surface of the cladding, and a polymer actuator which is integrated in the cladding for the deformation of the boundary layer.
A cladding of the type mentioned in the introduction is described, for example, by Ron Pelrin on pages of 335 to 349 of “Smart Structures and Materials 2001”, Proceedings of SPIE vol. 4329 (2001). According to this publication, a cladding may comprise a membrane-like polymer actuator which is applied to an array of circular holes. The membrane can be deformed above the circular holes by applying an electric field to the electrically active polymer, with the polymer actuator being supported on the webs between the circular holes. As a result, the surface structure of the cladding can be deformed, for example for aerodynamic purposes in order to minimize flow resistance.
Elastomers, for example silicone, can be used as the polymer layer for the polymer actuator. This means that an electrostatic elastomer actuator can be produced in which the polymer layer is deformed due to the mutual attraction of the electrode layers when an electric field is applied. However, the polymer layer can also comprise an electrically active polymer, for example PMMA (polymethyl methacrylate). In the case of electrically active polymers, the deformation due to the attraction of the electrode layers is additionally assisted by active deformation of the electrically active polymer in the electric field. Other materials for the polymer layer can be obtained by mixing said materials with one another or with other materials.